Escape From Smash Galaxy Remake
by Fireboy0715
Summary: The original smash galaxy messed up badly so I did a remake,read for yourself...


**Hey guys,Fireboy here,so you should guess why I took so long,and even I admitted that my first story f**ked up,so...REMAKE,here it is...**

 _Once,in the planet Overworld,the horrible incident Death of The Overworld II has just begun,zombies were released from the dead,people getting a virus making more zombies,radiation turning the military into walking-gun carrying skeletons,BUT a spaceship designed to travel between universes was fully built and ready to launch,Three astronauts,Thomas Paige,Larry Wolf,and Hayden McCain were survivors of the Apocalypse,this is thier story of how they got to another planet named Thairamis_

*Alarm beeps* "*Yawn* Good mornin' world" says Thomas as he snoozes his alarm

 _He gets his coffee,wears his blue shirt,and looks out the window and sees a zombie eating someone's neck and the victim's head falling off_

"Well,today is gonna be different" Says Thomas

 _Thomas drives his car into the space station,he meets Larry and Hayden there,they launch the ship themselves,after going to space,this happened..._

"Alright,we're out of there,NEXT STOP:THAIRAMIS" Said Larry,who was controlling the ship

 _10 Minutes later_

"MALFUNCTION:SEATBELTS ON" Says the Traveler hijacking warning (THW)

"WE'RE HIJACKED" Says Hayden

"THE TCS (Traveler coordinating system) SAYS WE'RE LANDING IN SMASH GALAXY" Says Thomas

"Here we go" says Hayden

 _The crew blacked out,then Thomas' vision fades in,he sees a boy with a striped shirt,backpack and hat,and an "Anime Swordsman" Wearing too much blue_

"GET UP" Says the swordsman

 _Thomas gets up with the sword to his head_

"I'll ask you 3 questions;What is the subspace emissary" asks The Swordsman

"Umm...What" Says Thomas

"Who is Master Hand" says the Swordsman

"I don't know who the H#ll you're talking about" says Thomas

"Lastly,what are microspikes" asks the Swordsman

"What is it" asks Thomas

"OK,*puts away sword*,welcome to the squad,I'm Marth (Voice 1;The swordsman),and he's Ness (Voice 2;The Boy) says Marth

"Uhh,Marth,what was that for" asks Ness

"Seeing if he's friend or foe" says Marth

"Oh,well I read your ID,so Thomas,right?So Thomas,this is Smash Galaxy,or Super Smash Bros." says Ness

"I PLAYED A VIDEO GAME CALLED SUPER SMASH BROS. BUT IT'S REAL,HOLY $#!+" Says Thomas

"So you know what to do then,a battle is tomorrow" Says Marth

"OK,but can we just BUST OUTTA HERE" Says Thomas

"No,because of the Watchbot" Says Ness

 _Ness points to a robot watching over them_

"I've got an Idea,I'll tell you tonight" Says Thomas

"Guys,who's this" says An Anthropomorphic Fox coming out of the tent on the island

"This is Thomas,Thomas,this is Fox" Says Marth

 _6 Hours passed,Thomas told his plan,here it goes_

"OK,do it" says Thomas

 _Ness sneaks up on the Watchbot,who was sleeping at the edge of the island,Ness then jumps and dunks it's head in the water,Fox runs to the scene holding it down,Thomas hacks it,turning on friendly mode_

"Alright,FRIENDLY MODE = TRUE" Says Thomas

"Rebooting,Hello,I'm R.O.B.,nice to meet you" Says The robot

"IT WORKED" Says Marth

"Good,lets get sleep and prepare for battle" Says Fox

 _After they woke up,they hear a voice calls for them to get up,then they suddenly they teleport to a map,another island_

"Plan:This level has a boat,it comes and gets out in 5 minutes,survive get on the boat,and get outta here" says R.O.B.

"Gotcha" Says Thomas

"5,4,3,2,1,GO!" Says the speaker

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH,GET 'EM" Says Everyone in the battle

"5 minutes later" says the Narrator

"BOAT" Says Fox

 _Thomas,Marth,Ness,Fox,and R.O.B. gets on the boat,and then it leaves_

"WE'RE OUTTA HERE" Says Thomas

"One problem,go off the map,DEAD" Says Ness

"I'm no Smash Bros. character I could break the game" Says Thomas

"LET'S GOOOOOOOOOOO" Says R.O.B.

 _It Broke!_

"YES,WE MADE IT" says Ness

"TOLD Y'ALL" Says Thomas

"So I'll take control" Says R.O.B.

"Man we're free" says Marth

"Free?" says Thomas

"Let me explain,we met a giant white hand Named Master Hand,He Impaled the back of our necks with spikes that takes control of your brain,I accidentally pulled mine out,and also freed Fox,and Marth,he made an army,every millennium,he makes them fight in tournaments to see who should be his bodygaurd,and he's taking over the world with The Microspikes,the thing he puts in your neck" Says Ness

"D mn" Says Thomas

"LAND HO" Says R.O.B.

 **To Be Continued...**

School,it holds me back from writing stuff,Hey guys,Fire here,I was gone for 2 months,for Christmas I got a brand new Windows 10,I had the best ideas for games and levels,lastly,good news and bad news,GOOD NEWS:Less lag,SOURCE FILMMAKER WORKED,BAD NEWS:I don't have G-Mod,so the Fictional characters aren't in there,I am going to post videos on Highernation (50 ways to die in TF2),and probably Facebook (Other works of fiction),stay tuned...


End file.
